Getting Good
by Mcshnee
Summary: Hiatus! Post TBO. Steph's shaken by the Slayer incident, and she decides that there's only one thing left for her to do...
1. Default Chapter

_I'm still writing Revealing Eleven, so don't panic! It's just that this story wiggled it's way into my head and wouldn't get out! I'll be updating RE and GG alternately - or at least thats the plan...sometimes my muse doesn't always__co-operate! Hope you enjoy this, **pls review** - I'd really appreciate it!_

Chapter 1 

I looked around at the carnage of the playground and felt the euphoria slowly slip away. Yeah, I was alive, but I'd come real close dying.

Dying? Me? No, never! Denial reared her wonderful head and took residence in my mind.

Joe was talking to Robin Russel, securing the crime scene, doing cop stuff. Ranger was talking to a team of his Merry Men, making phone calls, doing mystery stuff.

I felt the adrenaline leach from my body and the shakes began. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself so nobody would notice.

Sally was sitting in one of the patrol cars, looking doped out. Shit.

I hesitated only a moment before pulling out the cell phone that Joe had leant me. I dialled a number I hadn't used in a while.

'Orr.' The phone was answered curtly.

'It's Stephanie.' I said. 'I need you to represent a friend of mine.'

'And why would I do a thing like that?'

'Because I'll give back all the pictures I have.'

Silence.

'All of them?'

'All of them.' I confirmed.

'Alright. Who is it?'

'Salvatore Sweet. He killed a load of Comstock Slayers. Hopefully it'll be ruled defence of a third party, but he's pretty doped up, I want you to make sure he doesn't tie himself up in knots.'

'Ok. Who was the third party?'

'Me.'

'You'll be willing to state that Salvatore was defending you?'

'Yes, and its Sally.'

'What?'

'Salvatore. He prefers to be called Sally.'

'Jesus, what kind of a man is he?'

'A drag queen.'

'Let me get this straight. A drag queen saved you from a load of Slayers?'

'Yeah.' I said, feeling weary of this conversation.

'What the heck kinda life do you lead!' He sounded like Valerie.

I ignored that question, 'be at the playground near Comstock in ten and you'll get all the pictures back.'

Dickie started to say something else, but I hung up. Hmm, this hanging up thing is kinda fun; Ranger might be on to something.

I put the cell away, and looked up to see Joe standing a few steps away, looking serious. Uh oh. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this conversation was going to be about, which is lucky cos no one's ever accused me of being a genius.

'Are you ok, Cupcake?' he asked, his voice soft.

I swallowed away the sudden lump in my throat, and smiled easily at him, 'sure. I'm peachy.'

'Peachy.' He repeated disbelievingly. 'Christ, cupcake: you've been kidnapped, beaten, nearly gang raped and murdered, and you say you're peachy!' his voice was level and controlled, cop-like. I could deal with the Italian temper and huge hand gestures, but not this. I felt my face relax into my version of the blank face; showing nothing.

'It's never going to work, is it?' he asked. He carried on speaking before giving me a chance to reply. 'I can't deal with this. My heart stopped half a dozen times getting over here, I broke the speed limits by epic proportions and I nearly ran over a dog. But I still would've gotten here too late. If it hadn't been for Sally...' He paused. Cop face fading, he rubbed a hand over tired eyes and blew out a sigh.

'I love you Cupcake, but it's not enough, is it?'

'I love you Joe.' I said.

'You say it now?' he said, with a hint of bitterness. 'When we're breaking up?' He shook his head slightly, and seemed to pull himself together. 'Nice blank face Cupcake.'

'Thanks, I practised in front of a mirror for ages.'

Joe smiled slightly at that. Then he leaned forward and pulled me into his arms.

'Just because we're not lover's anymore doesn't mean I'm not going to be in your life. We're friends, ok?' He whispered into my hair.

'You'll always be my friend Joe. One of the best I've ever had.'

'Back at you.' He replied. He stepped back and released me from his arms. We stood, neither of us saying anything, but unwilling to walk away.

'Morelli.' One of the cops called, 'Over here.'

Joe met my eyes for a moment longer, then he nodded and walked away.

I need ice cream.


	2. Toys

Chapter 2

I considered my most likely method for receiving ice cream in the shortest time. I made a beeline for Ranger. He was in a Merry Men huddle. They were all dressed in bad-ass black; black combats, boots, and tight black t-shirts that left nothing to the imagination.

I wonder if they phone each other every morning to make sure they wear the same thing? Or maybe there's a dress code by day of the week; Monday bad-ass black, Tuesday woodland camouflage, Wednesday desert camouflage…

Lester let out a snort of laughter.

'Babe.' Ranger said.

'What?' I asked. Then I realised, 'oh. I spoke out loud again, huh?'

'Babe.' Ranger repeated.

I looked at him for a moment, then I walked around to his back and started lifting his tight t-shirt up.

'What are you doing?' Ranger asked, mystified.

'I'm looking for the string.' I replied.

'What string?' he asked, sounding even more confused.

'Like the one you get on toys, you know – when you pull the string they say certain things. Like a Pinocchio toy would say 'I'm a real boy' when you pulled his string. I'm looking for your string, the one that when you pull it, you say 'Babe'.'

Lester burst out laughing, virtually bent double. Tank and Bobby both had shit-eating grins on their faces. Ranger had a similar expression on his face to the one my mom has on hers when she says 'Why me?'

'Because you said you'd be my professor Higgins, that's why.'

Ranger looked surprised, then he flashed me a 100watts, 'Babe, you did Esp.!'

'I did? I did! Oh wow, that's so cool!' I tried to rein in my babbling – babbling wasn't tough, you didn't see the Merry Men babbling. 'Anyway, in celebration of my new found Esp talent I think you should buy me some ice cream!' Am I cunning or what? Now Ranger won't figure out I'm upset.

Ranger's smile faded and he studied my face intently for a moment. Then he nodded once. 'Lester, get Steph two tubs of Ben and Jerry's – one cookie dough, and one phish food.' He raised an eyebrow at me, checking his choices. I nodded, smiling happily. Ranger's getting me sugar in a tub, who would've thought it!

Lester marched off, and Ranger tucked one of my errant curls behind my ear. 'Babe, are you ok?'

I contemplated my options, I could look at the floor and nod – but he'd know I wasn't ok. I could look him in the eye and lie – saying I was fine, but he'd still know I was lying. I could tell him the truth, but I didn't want him to know how pathetic I am.

When in doubt, say nothing. So, that's what I did.

'Stephanie.' Ranger said softly. Uh oh, he only ever says that when he's mad. I winced internally – I didn't want Ranger mad at me, if one more thing went wrong in my life I would burst into horrendous heaving sobs.

Ranger reached out and gently tilted my chin up until he forced me to meet his eyes.

'You're not ok.' He said quietly.

I shook my head slightly, looking down at the ground; I knew that if I opened my mouth and tried to speak I'd either start crying unattractively, or my voice would warble and crack embarrassingly, besides, it's hard to speak with such a huge lump in your throat.

'Stephanie!' called Dickie, the horse's ass.

Wohoo, a distraction, one of my favourite things! He was walking towards me, and I was definitely not going to let Dickie see me all upset, so once more I slammed down my blank face: wiping all emotion from my expression. I was thankful to Junkman for revealing my ability to mask my emotions. I could be thankful to Junkman now because he was dead, and you can't speak ill of the dead. It's a burg rule.

Ranger blinked in surprise, from any other men that'd be the equivalent of a shocked gasp. Guess Ranger hadn't seen my blank face before.

I remembered how much fun it had been to hang up on Dickie, Ranger-style, and I thought I'd try out some other Ranger-style things. The instant I thought that, dirty memories form our one night together flooded my mind, but thankfully I knew none of that was shown on my face.

When Dickie reached our corner of the playground I just folded my arms across my 32B chest, spread my legs akimbo, and raised my eyebrow, not saying a word. Let's see if Ranger-style will work for me.

With my blank face, black bruise, threatening stance and torn clothes decorated with blood, I probably looked pretty damn menacing. Dickie evidently thought so; he started talking like he had verbal diarrhoea.

'I've persuaded the police to go with defence of a third party, the slayers were a big police problem anyway, they're pretty relieved the majority of the slayers have been dealt with, the remainder will probably be taken care of by other gangs. Have you given your corroborating statement to the police?'

I nodded fractionally. Dickie swallowed and carried on talking. 'They'll probably keep Sweet in for the night but-'

'Explain.' I said, using one of Ranger's key phrases. Hmm, wondered if I could work 'payback's are a bitch' into the conversation? Probably not. Besides, Ranger might send me to a third world country for taking the piss.

'They need to be giving at least a pretence of considering charging Sally, a decision for such a large number of assaults and deaths should take a day or so at the least while they sieve through the statements and the circumstantial evidence. So…um…when can I get the photos back?'

'Soon.' I said. I could get used to this one word answer thing.

Dickie nodded and backed away slowly, like you would with a dangerous animal. I stifled my inner-smirk until Dickie was out of sight, then I turned back to the Merry Men and grinned. 'I get why you guys do that now! It's so much fun!'

Tank grinned at me, 'we like it.' He said.

'Does that mean that when you're all together you have _actual_ conversations?' I asked.

'Sometimes,' said Bobby, sounding amused.

'Stop giving away trade secrets.' Ranger told his men.

'I'm in the trade!' I objected.

Ranger smiled sexily at me, 'yeah Babe.' I was so distracted by his smile I forgot momentarily what we were talking about. When I noticed Tank's grin widen I realised that that was exactly what Ranger had intended.

I rolled my eyes. 'Jerk.' I muttered.

Before he could reply, Ranger's cell rang. 'Yo.' He answered. He paused for a minute then said, 'hang on.' He turned to me. 'Lester wants to know where he's delivering the ice cream.'

I though about it for all of two seconds - Moms or Ranger's? 'Seventh floor.' I said.

Ranger nodded and repeated this into the phone, then he disconnected.

'Do you ever say goodbye?' I asked.

'To my daughter.' He replied. Tank started in surprise, he obviously hadn't expected me to know about Ranger's daughter.

I decided to play it cool, 'what about your ex-wife?' Bobby looked like he'd been whacked over the head with a big trout - completely stunned.

'No.' Ranger said, looking vaguely amused at his men's reaction.

'What about the President? Would you say goodbye to the President?'

'Babe.' He said.

I looked towards Tank, 'my toy must be running out of batteries. It's just saying 'Babe' again. Do you think if we feed it rabbit-food, it would talk more?'

'I doubt it,' said Tank, sounding like he was trying real hard not to laugh, 'but we could try if you want.' Bobby was fake coughing into his hand, trying to disguise his laughter.

Ranger looked…resigned. 'I am not a toy Babe.'

'Of course not.' I said in that annoying voice people use when they're humouring someone. 'You're a real boy.'

Bobby abandoned all attempts of pretending not to laugh, and Tank joined in.

Ranger's eyes darkened dangerously, 'I'm not a boy Babe. I'm a man. As you well know.' He said in his most sexual voice, I nearly came on the spot.

At least I wasn't about to burst into tears anymore. 


	3. Breakdown

_Kinda angsty, and not as funny, but necessary. Hope y'all still like! I'll do some RE soon...!_

Chapter 3

We headed to the brand new black SUVs, parked just beyond the crime scene. Ranger was doing his smouldering thing; I was doing my avoidance thing. Probably if Ranger smouldered too close to me I'd get burst into flames. There are worse ways to go…like getting beaten, raped and murdered by a street gang.

My stomach was feeling squishy again.

I really wanted my ice cream. Tank opened the driver's door and I stepped in, plucking the keys from his unsuspecting fingers. He gaped at me in surprise, and started to say something. Then he stopped. Smart move; I wasn't in the mood to deal with dumb-ass remarks about women only driving in his bed. Tank went round the other side of the bronco, but Ranger slipped into shot-gun position. Tank shot Ranger a death-glare - Ranger just smirked. Guess Ranger was immune to death-glares; I mentally added this to the list of Ranger's superpowers.

Muttering under his breath, Tank reluctantly climbed into the back – the car sank noticeably under his weight. Lester and Bobby got in the other SUV, and Hal and Cal had to stick around and make small talk with the cops.

I cranked over the engine and sped out of there like a bat out of hell. It was a pretty good simile, I thought, as I slid a side-glance at Batman.

I've always liked speed, whether it was when I was falling through the air towards the ground, or zooming along the road. I'd tried to curb my speedy impulses because I didn't like the lectures I got from my mom, and I really didn't like the speeding tickets.

But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Especially when she's in need of ice cream. I put the pedal to the metal and careened in and out of the traffic. I flicked my eyes down at the speedometer. Oops. 100mph. Ah well, the streets weren't too busy.

My mind shut down, and I entered a similar state to Ranger's driving zone. I only got the zone when I was driving this fast, which is a shame, because I love the zone. The zone obviously doesn't love me. Stupid zone.

I came to a skidding halt, thereby avoiding crashing into the barriers at Haywood. I clicked the button thingy attached to Tank's keys and the barrier rose obediently. I parked the car and removed the keys and handed them to Tank, who was looking at me with something akin to awe on his face.

'What?' I asked.

He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes.

I angled out of the car and headed straight for the lift. I waited impatiently, foot tapping, for the men to join me. They climbed into the lift and Ranger clicked for the penthouse apartment. The lift opened and I bounded out, going straight for the 7-11 bag on the kitchen side. I pulled out BJ's phish food and grabbed a spoon. I yanked off the lid and dug in.

The instant I swallowed, the squishy feeling started to fade away. I kicked off my shoes and sat on Ranger's couch, curling my legs to the side of me – focusing solely on my ice cream. I finished the pint of phish food and grabbed the cookie dough.

My life sucks. I'm trying real hard not to think about it, but it's not working so well right now. I've been kidnapped, beaten, nearly raped and killed, I don't have an apartment, I don't have a boyfriend, and I've just eaten two pints of ice cream.

I tried to think of the positives; I'm alive, and I have a hamster. That's it. That's my whole freaking list!

I put the empty cartons into the bin, washed the spoon and sat back down on the couch. I squinched my eyes shut and tried to pretend I was a galactic princess, ruler of the planet Yum.

I opened one eye. 'Am I a galactic princess?' I asked Ranger.

He looked at me, 'don't think so Babe.'

I squinched my eye shut again.

'I think I'm going to breakdown now, if that's ok.' I said.

I felt the couch sink down under someone else's weight, and then warm hands encircled my waist and lifted me onto someone's lap. The scent of Bulgari and Ranger's arms surrounded me, and I buried my head in his chest.

'Go right ahead Babe, I've got you.'

You've always had me, I wanted to say, but I didn't. Because even if he had me, he'd made it clear he didn't want me. I added that to my list of sucky things. It tipped the balance, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, then another, and another. And then I was out and out bawling, my body racked with helpless sobs as I relived everything I'd just been through. It seemed even worse the second time around.

It was my fault. If I hadn't made it clear to Ward that I'd recognised him at the McDonalds, then Eddie wouldn't have been shot. If I hadn't drove down slayer land then maybe they wouldn't have come after me; wouldn't have made me a target. If I hadn't left Ranger's apartment…

The 'ifs' just wouldn't stop. They buzzed round and round, dragging me lower and lower. I could still feel the punches I suffered, still feel the fear.

I could still see the pain and regret in Joe's eyes walked away from me, and I could still hear Ranger telling me that his lifestyle doesn't 'lend itself to relationships'.

I have a hamster, I thought helplessly. I repeated it in my head like a mantra. Then the thought crossed my mind that Rex was just as homeless as me, and a new wave of tears started.

I felt like I'd cried for hours. But eventually the tears stopped, and I sat up slightly. I glanced down at Ranger's shirt; his shoulder was soaked with my tears.

'Looks like I kinda washed your shirt for you.' I said, my voice wobbling precariously.

'Yeah, you're nice like that.' Ranger said, stroking my hair soothingly. I realised abruptly that he'd been doing that the whole time. Saying nothing, just being there. Like always.

I took a deep breath. Somehow, during my crying jag, I'd reached a conclusion.

'Ranger?'

'Yeah Babe?'

'Do you remember that thing you said?'

Ranger paused, raising an eyebrow.

'That wasn't very specific was it?' I said ruefully.

'Not really Babe. Which particular thing that I said would you like to discuss?'

'You said, 'in this business, you either get good, or you get dead.' Or something along those lines.'

'And?'

'I'm heading towards the second part of that phrase.'

His arms tightened around me. 'Babe-' he said.

I put my index finger across his lip, 'shh.' I said. 'I don't mind dying,' if Ranger's arms didn't loosen I might just do that – a girl needs oxygen. 'But I don't want to die because I'm incompetent.'

'Babe, you're not-'

'Shh.' I repeated. I waited till I was sure he wasn't going to interrupt before I continued. 'I don't particularly want to get dead, but I don't want to quit my job either. So as I see it, that pretty much leaves one option; getting good.'


	4. Possessed

Chapter 4 

Ranger nodded slowly. 'Ok.' He said simply.

I smiled up at him, wanting to thank him for his support, but not quite finding the words.

Ranger smiled slightly at me, 'I know.'

I nodded, he always knew.

'How do you want to do this?' Ranger asked me.

'Simple,' Tank interrupted, making me start in surprise. I'd forgotten that the Merry Men were still here. 'We'll train her.'

I smiled gratefully at Tank, but shook my head. 'Thanks for the offer, I really do appreciate it, but I don't think it'd be a good idea. Whoever trains me will have to yell at me, drag me out of bed kicking and screaming, give me orders - they're going to end up pissing the hell out of me. I want to get good, but it doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it. Think of your first drill sergeant. Did you like him?'

'I hated the bastard.' Tank said.

'Exactly. I don't want to end up being mad at you, because I know you'd only be trying to help me. And you'd probably go easy on me, you wouldn't mean to, but you would see how much I was struggling and decide to give me an easier day to tomorrow and then...' I sighed. 'Besides, I need to get away from it all for a while. Away from Trenton and the burg. I won't be able to get good when virtually everyone's standing around telling me I can't, or shouldn't, do it. They all mean well, but 'the best intentions pave the road to hell' right?'

'So how do you want to do this?' Ranger repeated.

'I know some people. They'll train me.'

'Who?' Ranger asked.

'Can't tell you.'

'Or you'd have to kill me?' he said, sounding amused.

'Something like that.' I replied, smiling slightly.

He looked into my eyes and smiled slowly, 'you know I'll be looking for you anyway?'

I felt my smile widen, 'yeah.'

Without breaking our eye contact he handed me his cell. I dialled the familiar number without looking down, and lifted the cell to my ear to hear the dialling tone.

The dialling stopped, but no one spoke. These guys were worse than Ranger, at least Ranger said 'Yo.'

'It's Stephanie.' I said, 'I've decided to take you up on your offer.'

Silence. I waited a minute - no one said anything. Ranger raised an eyebrow, but I shook my head slightly.

Finally a rich baritone male voice that I recognised said: 'you've got the 20:15 flight to Madrid, Spain, from Trenton. A new cell phone will be positioned under your seat. You will be given more instructions in Madrid. Pack durable clothes for two days, everything else will be provided.' Disconnect.

I hung up my end of the call and handed Ranger his cell.

'When do you go?'

I picked up Ranger's wrist, and twisted it slightly until I could see his watch. 18:05, Damn.

'Now.' I sighed.

'They don't waste time.' Ranger said.

'I need to pack clothes, then I need to go straight to the airport, the flight's in two hours, so I need to check in an hour. I won't have time to see my family. Will you try and explain to them for me?'

Ranger nodded.

I slid off Ranger's lap and went to pack my things. My clothes were washed, courtesy of Ella; I got changed into clean clothes and stuffed the rest into my duffel bag. I chucked my torn and bloody clothes into the bin.

I wondered into the bathroom, I opened the cupboards searching for a particular item. I found it, and threw it into my bag. I looked in the mirror; the bruises were already well developed.

I went back into the sitting room and hugged Rex's cage. I murmured my goodbyes to Rex and he came out of his soup can and twitched his whiskers at me.

'Will you take Rex to Mary Lou's and explain to her too?'

Ranger nodded.

'And explain to Lula and Connie too?'

Ranger nodded again.

'Will you tell Dickie that the pictures are in a safety deposit box in the bank, number 379, and the code to get in is 8931.'

Ranger nodded once more. Ranger was beginning to remind me of a nodding dog.

'Let's go Babe.' Ranger said.

I grabbed my duffel and, flanked by the Merry Men, I rode down the lift to the garage. We all set off for the airport. Ranger drove us, me in shotgun position, and the Merry Men crammed in the back.

The drive flew by, and I barely registered anything. I was plagued with self-doubt, and I wanted to yell 'Stop! Go back! I can't do it!' But I kept silent, staring out of the window.

I had to do this.

I checked in at the airport and we all sat silently, waiting.

The tannoy announced my flight was now boarding.

'Madrid?' Ranger asked.

'For now.' I replied.

I hugged Bobby and Lester goodbye. Then I hugged Tank, 'Sorry I kinda blew you up and broke your leg.' I said.

'No worries.' Tank laughed. I hugged him closer and whispered into his ear, 'look after Ranger.' Tank tightened his arms around me, 'sure thing.'

That only left Ranger. I turned to him, and walked closer. The Merry Men made a strategic retreat – giving us some space.

'Is it over with Joe?' Of all the things I expected Ranger to say, that wasn't one of them.

'Yeah.'

'For real?'

'For real. Forever. It's over. Caput. Finished. Ended. –'

'I get the idea.' He smiled.

'I'd better go.' I said, looking towards my gate.

'Yeah.' He said, smile fading.

To hell with it! I took a step closer and threw my arms around him. His arms tightened around me, holding me so tightly, so close that there was no distance between us.

The irritating disembodied voice repeated that my flight was boarding, and for an instant I wanted to hunt down the elusive voice and kick it in the figurative balls. Couldn't it say 'please'? I mean jeez, how hard is it to be polite?

I didn't want to let go, but with a sigh, I did so.

'Take care.' I said to Ranger.

'Goodbye Babe.' He said softly, 'if you can, try and let me know you're ok once in a while.'

'I'll try.' I picked up my duffel bag and started towards the gate…then suddenly my body was possessed by demons; I dropped my bag and ran back to Ranger, and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

Eventually – reluctantly – I pulled back from him. I smiled at the slightly dazed expression on his face, knowing that I must have worn a similar expression on a number of occasions.

I leaned in and whispered into his ear, 'think about it.' just as he had said to me so long ago.

Then I turned, picked up my bag, and walked through the gate to my future…or at least to my plane.


	5. The mysterious benefactors

_I really will write some RE soon, but I've been/still am ill at the moment, so you'll have to bear with me!_

_Please review!_

Chapter 5

From Madrid I travelled to France. The bus ride was long, tedious, and my ass went numb. Using my fake ID that I'd received, I booked a seat on the Eurostar train to travel from Calais to Dover. Then I drove up to Edinburgh in a car – rented under a different alias, of course. From Edinburgh I flew to Venice. I was picked up from the airport by a pre-booked taxi and dumped unceremoniously outside a cheap motel. I got a room under yet another name and collapsed in a heap on the bed. I'd been following instructions every step of the way, and I was sick of following orders.

I fell asleep quickly and easily; it's surprising how much travelling around Europe takes it out of you.

I awoke feeling muddle headed and disorientated. I sat up slowly and looked around. It had been dark when I'd checked into the motel and I hadn't bothered with lights, but this obviously wasn't the same place that I'd fallen asleep in. The room was far bigger, and more luxurious; it was tastefully decorated in a warm, but not overwhelming, terracotta colour. Beautiful Chinese designs were drawn onto the wall, lending the room an exotic feel. The carpet and the sheets on the bed were a soft cream. I slid out of the bed, noticing for the first time my nakedness. I looked around for some clothes but couldn't find any.

There were three doors. One would probably be a bathroom, one would hopefully be a closet, and one would be the way out. I hoped I didn't open the wrong door – I didn't want to renew my acquaintance with these guys whilst I was naked.

I opened the closet door, which was full of clothes that I didn't doubt were my size. I selected some, and pulled them on. I explored and utilised the bathroom. Again, it was spacious and luxurious, far more so than I had expected.

With a deep breath I opened the one remaining door.

I stepped out into a corridor and followed it towards the sound of voices. I paused at the doorway and four pairs of eyes swung my way.

I smiled easily, 'hey guys, long time you no kidnap.'

As one they rolled their eyes – just like I'd taught them.

'Jeez,' said the guy with the baritone voice, 'you kidnap the wrong person _one time_ and they hold a grudge for life.'

I laughed, 'ain't it a bitch, Adam?'

Jay grinned, 'give me some skin Plum.' He said; hand held high for a high five. I rolled my eyes, Jay was the only white guy outa the boys – but I swear he though he was black.

All of the men were muscle bound, and all of them could adopt a very menacing attitude if they needed it. Jay was the joker and the smooth talker, Adam was the leader and the thinker, Zach was the computer and comms expert, and Christian, or Tian, was the listener and the second in command.

Throughout the shadowy world of secret government operations they were known as 'The Fists of Fury'. It was well known in certain circles that the Fists were who you needed if you needed a bodyguard detail. When they were just starting out they'd done a few other things as well, like kidnapping me.

It had been a simple mistake, or so they claimed. They had been hired to protect one Lady Carolina Harvey, of the English aristocracy. Unfortunately for me Caz and I had looked alike, and we'd been roomies in college. The boys hadn't known which one of us were which, so they'd taken us both.

Then they'd taken us to a safe house and guarded us for nearly two months. They had put an untraceable system in place so I could send mail to my mom once in a while –ostensibly I was visiting Europe with Caz, in truth I was stuck in a small house in Russia.

After living with these guys for two months in close quarters I knew them pretty well, and I was sorry to have to say goodbye. We remained in loose contact and when I became a bounty hunter they had contacted me and offered me some training if I wanted. At the time I had turned them down, wanting to stand in my own two feet. Now I felt just the teeniest bit stupid.

'We're going to do this. And we're going to do it properly.' Said Adam. I knew he was talking about my training, but I suddenly heard another voice say 'we're going to do this Babe, and it's going to be good.' I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

'That looks like a fun story,' said Zach.

'Yeah,' said Jay, 'Especially as it made her nipples go that hard.'

'Shut up!' I said, and crossed my arms across my chest. 'You shouldn't be looking!'

'Why not? I'm male, and we're not related.'

I rolled my eyes. Jeez, he thought that was my criteria? Firstly, you had to be male, and muscley – ok, he had those two down to pat, but he didn't have the rest. He wasn't Cuban, he didn't have a hundred watt smile, he couldn't read my mind, and he couldn't send heat to my doodah with a glance.

'Earth to Steph?' said Adam, sounding amused.

'Huh?'

'I said that we're going to start your training as soon as possible – i.e. now. You're going running every morning at 5.00am, we'll build up the length of your run slowly. Soon you'll be able to run five miles in twenty-five minutes. After your run, you have twenty minutes to shower and get dressed. At 6.00 we eat a light, healthy breakfast, which we'll prepare for you, and you _will_ eat. At 6.15 we'll stretch out our muscles and at 6.30 we'll start hand-to-hand combat. We'll teach you how to street fight, that's polite talk for teaching you to fight dirty. Tian will also teach you Karate and Tae Chi. You'll have five minutes for a shower afterwards.' My mind was boggling, but Adam was continuing.

'At 9.00 Zach will teach you how to use a computer, how to get information, and how to hack. At 11.00 I'll teach you how to pick locks and hot wire cars and bikes. At 13.00 we have a healthy lunch, which you'll help prepare. At 13.30 Jay will take you driving and will teach you how to spot a tail, how to lose a tail, evasive manoeuvres if someone's tying to force you off the road, and how to force someone off the road. At 15.30 Tian will help you learn about guns; how they work, how to taken apart and out back together, how to clean them, and most importantly, how to shoot them. At 17.30 you'll do some weights with me and at 19.00 we'll eat dinner. At 20.00 Zach will go over extra equipment and weapons and how to use them; night goggles, explosives – anything we can think of. At 21.00 Tian will give you a massage, as you're muscles will definitely be hurting. From 21.30 your time is your own. I suggest you go to sleep fairly early because 5am comes around awfully fast. Any questions?'

I was gaping, and my mind was screaming. Only one question came immediately to mind. 'Can I go home?'

The boys grinned at me, 'not ill we're good and done with you, Steph.' Said Zach.

'But by then, you'll be able to kick ass.' Said Jay.

'Can I contact anyone?'

Adam nodded, 'we'll set up a system for you, but it'll only be to one person, so chose that person well. You'll be able to send letters, CDs, whatever, but no phone calls. And no telling them where you are.'

'Um…Adam? I'd have to know where the heck I am to do that!'

'The self same thought had occurred to me.' Said Adam, with an unrepentant grin.

'Why are you doing this?' I asked finally.

'We told you we'd help. Besides, by…uh…accidentally kidnapping you, we forced you to miss two months of college and you ended up having to re-sit the year. We basically wasted a year of your life. So now, you're allowed to spend a few months of ours. It's only fair.' Zach explained.

'How come you're not on a job?'

'You called at an opportune moment. We've just finished a ten-month job, it's time for us to take a hiatus anyway, and training you will help hone our skills further. It's a win-win situation.' Said Tian.

I took a deep breath, 'Ok. Let's do this.'


	6. Special mail

_Back by popular demand, lol. Here you go! Jeez...working my poor fingers to the bone! Type type type!_

_**Please review!**_

Chapter 6

_Ranger's POV _

Steph's been gone for three weeks, and truth to tell I've done very little _but_ think about that kiss.

I traced her to France easily enough. From there, there were trails - which I had since determined to be false - to Milan, Barbados and Cairo. Whoever was helping Steph was damned good. But I wasn't giving up that easily. I've spent years doing nothing but finding people; mostly dangerous murdering people, but the principle was the same whoever you were after. I said I'd look for her, and I will.

I'm headed towards the conference room in Haywood for yet another meeting with the Feds. I'm pissed off that they're taking up so much of our time and resources and giving us so little back, and I'm pissed off because those resources could be better used to find my Babe.

I stalked into the room on time and it fell silent. After half an hour it became clear that the Fed in charge was an idiot who was too busy being impressed by his own self worth to be a decent leader – he was obviously new to the position, and I didn't have the patience to break in a newbie on my watch. The pompous idiot was going over all the data we'd been over twice before; this was a colossal waste of my time. I got my cell out of my pocket and started dialling.

'What are you doing?' demanded Federal Agent Fredrick Bonswick.

I ignored him and finished dialling.

'Yo.' Said my mentor, as he picked up the phone.

'I don't have time to pamper the newbie. Get him off my case.'

In the background I could hear Bonswick spluttering and blustering in indignation.

'You normally have more patience than this, I didn't expect to be called for another day or so.'

'I have less patience than normal.' I said. It was true; since my Babe went away I get short tempered much quicker. Even when my Babe was with Morelli I could see her, even if it was just from a distance. Only now that she was gone did I realise how completely I was addicted to her – but God I hated the withdrawal symptoms. Especially as I'm losing sleep over that goddamn kiss! What am I supposed to make of that?

I vaguely noted that Bonswick was receiving a call on his cell.

'Why?' The general asked.

I'd lost the thread of the conversation; thinking of Steph often had that affect on me. 'Why what?'

The general paused before speaking, 'why do you have less patience than normal?'

'I just do.' I said, not wanting to go into the details.

'Maybe you'll get your patience back with your special mail.' Then he hung up.

What? What special mail? Damn it, I hate it when he hangs up on me!

The conference door slammed shut as Bonswick left the room.

It opened again almost immediately, and Cal walked in. 'just arrived for you Boss.' He said, handing me an envelope. The address was printed onto a label and the envelope was non-descript. This was undoubtedly my 'special mail'.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents; a letter – my heart started to race when I recognised my Babe's handwriting.

_Dear Ranger,_

_As promised, I'm letting you know I'm ok. That's a lie. I'm not ok, my muscles ache almost constantly and these idiots have been feeding me RABBIT FOOD! I've tried to explain to them that a girl from Jersey can't survive on this crap, but they just laugh and force-feed me spinach._

I laughed aloud at that – my poor Babe, being forced to eat healthily.

_I haven't had one donut since I got here! Can you believe that? They asked me, right at the beginning, which I preferred: the carrot or the stick. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Apparently 'the carrot' means reward and 'the stick' means punishment. You see? They're crazy! They think a carrot is a reward!_

I burst out laughing, laughing so hard my body shook, 'Oh God.' I gasped. When I regained some semblance of self control, I read on.

_They drag me up at 5am every morning to go running, I hoped they were joking when they told me that on the first day. But they weren't - you'd have to have a sense of humour to joke. These guys wouldn't know a joke if it bit them on the ass._

I smiled at the visual; Steph has always had a way with words.

_They've been teaching me to 'fight street', which as near as I can tell involves biting, clawing, kicking and generally cheating. Definitely no honour among thieves. Not that these guys are thieves, but they're definitely not human. So maybe I should have said 'definitely no honour among aliens'?_

I laughed again, God my babe has a strange sense of humour – but damn, she's one of a kind.

_I only get half an hour of free time before I collapse asleep, so this letter's being written over my spare time for various days._

_My muscles ache and I feel like bitching and moaning, though after skim reading this letter it's pretty obvious that's all I've done so far. The truth is; I'm learning, slowly and definitely painfully. I'm covered from head to toe in bruises, but I can do up the top snap of jeans without inhaling deeply._

I grinned at that, my poor Babe had been having trouble with her jeans before she'd left; I'd spent nearly an hour convincing Mrs Plum that Steph wasn't pregnant, wasn't eloping to marry someone, and really was going somewhere to do some training.

_They've been teaching me lock picking 101, as well as dismantling and mantling (is that a word?) various guns. It's slow going and I haven't even mastered the basics yet, but I'm getting there. They plan to keep me hostage (just teasing, don't panic!) for at least another three months._

_I'm only allowed contact with one person, so can you let my family and friends know that I'm ok? I know this is kinda weird for you but could you let Joe know what's going on? He's still my friend. I hope Rex is ok, and Mare's demon kids haven't dyed his fur blue or something. I babysat for those kids once; they cut off a whole chunk of my hair – Fisher Cat style._

_I miss you Ranger. I hope you're ok. Tell Tank he'd better be doing what I asked._

I looked up from the paper, 'What did Steph ask you to do?' I asked Tank.

Tank grinned at me. 'That'd be telling man.'

I met his eyes, 'I'll tell everyone your childhood nickname, _man_.'

'Shit.' Tank said, 'you play hard ball.'

'Spill it.'

'She just asked me to look out for you, ok?'

I felt this huge grin spread across my face, 'ok.' I said. I turned back to Babe's letter; there were only a few lines left.

_I have a teensy confession to make. When I packed my clothes and stuff, I kinda…uh… 'transferred the ownership' of one of your bottles of your shower gel from you to me._

'Transferred the ownership!' I said, laughing softly. Only Steph could phrase stealing that way.

_I hope you don't mind. I think of you every time I shower; God help me, I shower about three times a day – I must be the cleanest person around._

_I hope you think of me once in a while._

_I think of you all the time Babe. I wished there was some way I could tell her._

_Take care Ranger,_

_Try not to get shot (or stabbed, poisoned, kidnapped, or killed – or harmed in any way really…)_

I laughed aloud as I remembered our conversation that day, 'try not to get too crazy today' I'd told her.

_Babe x_

She'd signed it Babe, and more importantly, she'd given me a kiss. Which made me think of the kiss she'd given me at the airport. My blood was beginning to heat up, when my cell rang. _General calling_ my readout said.

'Yo.' I answered.

'Yo. Feel better now?'

'Yeah. You know the guys training her?'

'Yeah. You know why she'd blush if someone said 'We're going to do this. And we're going to do it properly'?'

I felt this huge grin invade my face, 'might know why.' I said, remembering when I'd told her 'we're going to do this Babe, and it's going to be good.' Unfortunately remembering this also caused my pants to tighten.

'They're good guys Ranger. They'll take care of your woman.'

'She's not my woman.' I paused. 'Not yet. Persuade them to let me write to her. It'll keep her spirits up, if nothing else.'

'I'll see what I can do. It should be all right; hopefully you can mail your letters to me and I can relay them.'

'I'd appreciate that.'

'Good, try and keep your mind on business when you're working; your Babe won't thank you if you get shot.'

'I got it.'

'Good.'

Disconnect.

I put my cell away, and I folded up Steph's letter and put it in my inside breast pocket, forcing my mind - and my body - to get back to business.

'Where were we?' I asked the remaining Feds.

We got back to the matter at hand, but nothing would wipe my smile from my face.


	7. Massage oil

_**Please review!** Sorry it's been a while!_

Chapter 7

Somehow I've been here for six whole weeks. Although I still have absolutely no idea where 'here' really is.

I've finally gotten used to my daily routine; sometimes the monotony gets to me a little, but mostly it's ok because the things I'm learning are new and interesting. Besides, I'm learning to kick-ass, how can that be a bad thing?

Unfortunately, today was one of those days where the tedious repetition was getting me down. I wanted to kick back and relax. I wanted beer, I wanted donuts, and, God help me, I wanted Ranger.

Finally it was 'free-time'. Just as I was heading to my room, Tian stopped me.

'Here.' He said, handing me a large brown package. 'Hope this makes you feel better.'

I raised my eyebrows at him, but he didn't answer my silent question.

I put the package down and studied it for a few minutes like my boys had taught me. There was no address, no stamps. Interesting.

My curiosity got the better of me and I tore into the package. The first thing I saw was a boston cream donut in a clear plastic container. I didn't hesitate; I picked it up, opened the container and scarfed down the donut. It was perfect; it tasted like it had only been out of oven for a few hours. I liked my lips, sighing in pure satisfaction. Then the curiosity kicked in and I looked in the rest of the package. There were two bottles of Bulgari shower gel and a videotape; attached to the video tape was a post-it note:

_**Word's aren't always my strong point. Sometimes actions speak better. Ranger x**_

I gave a squeal of delight that I couldn't suppress, and I grabbed the videotape and ran to the TV. I turned the TV on and pushed the tape into the video player.

The screen was black for a moment, then the tape started.

_Rex was running on his wheel, then he stopped, looked at the video camera, and twitched his whiskers._

_'He's not blue, Babe.' Ranger said, from behind the camera._

_Then the camera angle twisted, and Mary Lou came into view._

_'Hey Steph! I hope your training's going well and everything's ok! I miss you like crazy; did you know that my cousin Louisa's best friend's brother's girlfriend has had a boob job? I heard that she got bumped up from a B cup to a DD! Oh! I heard the other day that Elsie Jones, you know – the girl that works behind the counter at the 7-11 – well, she was seen talking to her sister's ex-boyfriend and apparently…_

Mare babbled on happily for nearly twenty minutes, bringing me up to date on all the latest Burg gossip. It's strange the things you miss when you're away,and I'd definitely missed Mare's easy, and contagious, exuberance.

The camera went blank for a moment, and then the screen lit up again.

_'Yo girl, we been missing your skinny white ass around here! Ain't no one blown up a single car since you gone and skipped town! The skank Joyce has been trying to get in the weasel's good books, you know how sometimes she barks? Well now, she's started making noises like a horse. Gives a woman a headache listening to all that whinnying,'_

Connie and Lula filled me in on all the latest office…uh...politics? (Vinnie tried to plant yet another bug, which Connie destroyed by tasing it do death).

The screen darkened once more.

_'Is it on?' Grandma Mazur asked._

_'Yes ma'am.' Said Ranger._

_'Oh. Hello Stephanie, I hope you're ok. If you ask me though, you're crazy! Why have you gone and left this sexy hunk with the amazing package behind? He's been to see Mary Lou, and the girls at the office, or so I hear. He's such a sweetheart. The word on the street –'_

I barely restrained my laughter, Grandma Mazur could barely _see_ the street, let alone hear 'the word' on it.

_-'is that this sex god has been pining away for you. I'm not surprised though, probably no one else is woman enough for him…though maybe if I was twenty years younger I would ride that fine–'_

_'Mother! Ranger is a guest in our house and you will not say such things to him. Besides, you should go to Stiva's – I hear that Stephen Tasceli of the Elks is laid out, it should be a good turn out.'_

_'Well, I'd better go then Stephanie! I've got to go on a hottie hunt!' Grandma Mazur disappeared from view and Mom filled the screen._

_'Hello dear, how are you? Ranger promises you're not pregnant – you would tell me if you were, wouldn't you? We could arrange a wedding really quickly and no one would know that the child was conceived out of wedlock.'_

_'Stephanie's not pregnant, Ellen.' Dad said, coming into view. 'Hope you're doing ok Princess.' Then he disappeared again._

_'So do I.' Said Mom, 'I know you think I don't really approve of your career choice, and I don't, not exactly, but it's only because I want you to be safe. I think it's a good idea for you to get training if you're determined to carry on bounty hunting. I love you Stephanie. Take care of yourself and make sure you eat properly, I don't want you coming home looking like a waif.'_

The camera clicked and then the screen opened up into a room, which I automatically recognised as Joe's living room.

_'Hey Cupcake! Hope you're doing ok. Things have been kinda dull without you; no one's found any bodies in ages. Just so you know; things have calmed down on the Slayer front – word is that the national gang leader has decided no revenge will be taken on you, or Sally, for the whole playground thing. He says you defended yourself_ _with honour – whatever the heck that means.'_

_Joe paused, looking momentarily uncertain. 'I wasn't feeling too great a couple of weeks ago, so I went to the doctors. I left the doctors with a prescription, but the doctor wouldn't go out with me whilst I was her patient, so I've transferred doctors. Dr Sally Fontain and I are going to have drinks tomorrow. Just wanted to tell you myself, ok?'_

Of course there was a twinge of jealousy, but mostly I was just happy for him, he had to move on, he might as well not waste time.

Joe talked for a few more minutes, telling me about Eddie's speedy recovery and Trenton PD politics…things could definitely get tricky in the cop shop. Gaspick has been currently assigned to desk duty; he gave the wrong man a parking ticket.

The screen went black and then lit up again, but this time I didn't recognise the surroundings. The camera was focussed on a huge four-poster bed.

_Ranger walked into view, shirtless, and sat down on the bed, facing the camera._

I wiped the drool form my chin.

_'I miss you.' he said, looking directly into the camera. 'Your Grandma's right.'_

What was it Grandma Mazur had said? Oh yeah, that he was pining away for me. He was pining away for me? Wohoo!

_'I miss your smile, and I miss your eyes. I miss your sense of humour and I miss your determination. I miss your intelligence, and I miss your loyalty. I miss you. I knew you meant a lot to me, I knew I loved you, I just didn't realise how much.'_

_'So I've been thinking about it. A lot. I've been thinking about it when I drive to work, when I eat my lunch, when I shower – whenever I have a spare moment to myself. I even think about it when I sleep.' His eyes darkened sexily, 'you wouldn't believe some of the dreams I've had.' He said, shooting me a predatory grin._

I felt a bolt of heat go straight to my doodah, and I started ineffectually fanning myself.

_'And what I think is that I'm an idiot. What I think is that relationships are hard in our line of work, but they're not impossible. What I think is that nothing easy is worth doing.'_

OMG! Did that mean what I thought it meant?

_His seriousness faded and was replaced with a sexy 100 watt smile, 'You've got me all worked up Babe, and I don't think that it's fair.' He reached over to a bottle of something on his bedside and poured some of the liquid into his hand. Then he slowly rubbed the liquid into his arms, over his pecks, and across his eight pack abs._

It took him perhaps five minutes to work in all the lotion, but when he was done his body gleamed in a very sexy way. My panties were ruined, and I was breathing heavier than I did after a two-mile run.

_Ranger lay down slowly, folding his arms under his head._

I watched in fascination as his arm muscles rippled and bulged.

_'Think about it.' He said, looking directly at me._

I licked my lips, oh boy.

_Ranger smiled, 'I gave you extra shower gel because I figured you'd be running low on it if you're showering three times a day. I really like that you're thinking of me when you're showering.' Ranger smile grew, 'I gave you a donut because I didn't want you to go into withdrawal symptoms; gotta keep those blood sugar level up. And I'm giving you this tape to keep you morale up. It's easy to get down, especially when you're doing something like this. But I know you can do it Babe. I **know** you can.'_

_He sat up. 'This is your chance to really fly Babe.' Then he kissed his two forefingers and laid them gently on the camera screen._

_'Try not to get too crazy today Babe.'_

Then Ranger flashed me all 200 watts, and then the screen went black for the last time.


	8. Three chapters for the price of one

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I'll give you three for one, and another one fairly soon after that, ok?_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think!**_

Chapter 8

Omigod! My mind shut down and I didn't know what to do, so I did what any self-respecting Jersey girl would do – I ran into the sitting room where the boys were and started leaping up and down and babbling incoherently.

'He said that nothing easy is worth doing! Do you know what that means? And omigod he said that he loved me and he didn't qualify it! He said he hadn't realised how much he loved me! He means a lot, right? He loves me a lot? And he did this thing with the lotion, and I could barely breathe! And omigod he went to see my family so that he could get a message from them - he faced Grandma Mazur, even though he says she's scary! And Joe! Even though it must have been awkward as hell! I can't believe it! And – oh! He wants me to fly! He actually understands! Omigod!' I paused to breathe and noticed that the boys were staring at me, mouth's open.

'What?' I said. But they just carried on staring, so I shrugged and carried on talking.

'Does that mean he actually wants a relationship with me though? What if he doesn't and I'm misinterpreting it? He loves me! But what if he means as a friend? I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean as a friend cos otherwise what about the whole lotion thing? And he told me to think about it!'

'Steph!' Tian said, 'what the hell are you babbling about?'

'I am not babbling – I'm talking at gossiping speed!'

'Gossiping speed?' Asked Adam

I rolled my eyes, 'I can't tell you these things; I'll be breaking the sisterhood code.'

'Sisterhood code? Which sisterhood?' asked Jay, perplexed.

'The sisterhood of women everywhere!' I said. 'I need to gossip and ask advice, but you've penned me up in here with no women to gossip with, so you'll just have to do!'

'You mean women actually talk to each other like that?' Zach said.

'Yeah. Now shut up and tell me what should I do!'

Tian smiled, 'I think you'd better tell us the whole story.'

I sighed and sat down, 'ok. It all began when I was down on my luck and out of a job…'

Ranger's POV

It's been three weeks since I sent Steph the package, but I have no idea how long it took to reach her, or even if she got it. But every day that goes by, I get a little bit more nervous; I can face rocket launchers without flinching, but waiting to see if the woman I love loves me – Jeez, I'm a wreck; only internally, of course. To the outside world, Ranger Manoso is as tough as ever – lord knows what my enemies would do if they knew I was quaking in my boots. Laugh, probably. Then kill me.

She's been gone just over eight weeks - two months. That's two months too long. I miss her so badly it's become like a physical ache. Last night I went to her apartment and spent the night there; I barely slept because not only is it unsafe, but also the scent of her lingers. Not so much in the air, but in her closet – in her clothes.

I was doing a walkthrough of her apartment, checking it was safe now that Valerie's moved out, I opened the closet to check that there were no rabbit suits or anything in there, and the scent of her drifted out to my nose, ensnaring my senses. Time passed, and I barely noticed, all I could see was her - all I could taste was her. She's long gone, but she still has such power over me. God help me when she realises it.

I dragged my mind like a reluctant child, pulling it back to the present. I eased the Merc into my parking space, but I didn't bother locking my car; anyone who could get through all the Haywood security deserved my car. Naturally I'd hunt down the thief…but then I'd offer them a job - after getting my car back, of course. Gotta have priorities.

I took the stairs up to the conference room; the FBI wanted me to work with them on a case, with relatively low payment. I'd contemplated it, the Feds would consider it a favour - which could come in handy in the future – but on the other hand, it would tie up our resources. I couldn't decide, so in the end I'd set up an initial meeting, with no commitment on my part, after which I would decide what to do.

I opened the door and froze for a split second, surprised at who was there, but I doubt anyone but Tank noticed. I flicked a glance his way and he was grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and he burst out laughing – I wondered why, but then I realised…I'd rolled my eyes! That was a Babe thing, not a Ranger thing. I was picking up her habits, Shit.

'Shoot me if I start eating donuts.' I said to Tank, which caused him to laugh harder.

'Hey.' I said to my brother, who looked every inch like the successful FBI agent he was. I'm proud of my little brother - who wouldn't be? - But working a case with him?

'What's going on?' I asked, taking in my surroundings. My brother, Damien, was sitting at the conference table; on his left was an attractive woman who was obviously an agent as well. They were sitting closer than necessary and their eyes glanced at each other too often for them to be anything other than sexual partners. Interesting.

On Damien's right was the General. Very strange. The General rarely made an appearance at such meetings. I wasn't sure how to act; it wasn't common knowledge that the General had taken a special interest in my training, and it definitely wasn't well known that I had worked for the General on a number of occasions. I flicked my eyes to his, tacitly asking for instructions. His lips moved very slightly; an indication of amusement, then he simply said, 'Yo.'

'Yo.' I replied easily, making everyone in the room aware that the General and I had met before, and that we were more than casual acquaintances; you didn't say Yo to the general unless you knew him well.

The General rose form the table and walked round it, grasping my forearm and pulling me in for a bear hug. 'Your looking well Panther,' he said, using my nickname I had in the Rangers.

'Not so bad yourself.' I said. At sixty, the man was still built solidly; even through the brief hug I had felt the strength in his firm frame. 'What's up?' I asked.

'I want you to take this case.' The General said.

I looked at him levelly, 'It's done.' I said simply.

He nodded once, like he had expected no other answer.

'You could've phoned.' I said.

'Yeah, but it wouldn't have been so much fun. Besides, I have a package for you.'

My heart stopped, was it from Babe? Neutral expression selected, I held out a hand. The General reached into his brief case and pulled out a brown package. I examined it, noting that there was no address, no stamp, nothing. The package was either from the General, or it had been hand delivered to him. I opened it quickly and felt this huge grin spread across my face as I saw the contents. There was an envelope inside, and something else that was folded up, but what had made me smile was a small golden plaque, mounted on mahogany. The plaque read:

Ranger,

Nothing easy is worth doing.

Love Babe x

My finger's traced the words; hardly believing they were written there. She'd signed it 'Love Babe x' I couldn't stop smiling. I placed the plaque back in the packaging and picked up the envelope.

I opened the envelope and lifted out the letter. My Babe's handwriting spilled across the pages.

Dear Ranger,

Hope you like the plaque, thought maybe you could hang it in the Batcave, and anytime I'm driving you crazy you could see it, and remember how much you love me.

I miss you so much. I wish I could do a video for you – but the boys won't let me, in case it gives away our location. eye roll Thank you so much for the video you made me, it's a great morale booster (as was the donut!), I watch you the video every night before I go to bed…well, certain bits of it.

I laughed aloud at the little winking face she'd drawn in the margin.

I have a brand new appreciation for lotion.

I laughed again; I bet she did!

I decided that it wasn't really fair that you work me up into such a state every night, so I thought I might give you a little present. Check out the photo – don't worry, I did it on a timer so none of the boys had to see!

I looked in the envelope and sure enough there was a photo that I had missed. I picked it up, and stared. 'Oh God.' I said, before I could stop myself, my voice huskier than normal. Then I sank into my chair at the head of the table and stared some more.

Steph was dressed in black stockings with a black lacy suspender belt and matching bra and panties. She was wearing a pair of black FMPs and was leaning against a doorway. She was every wet dream I've ever had.

My heart was thudding so hard in my chest I swear everyone could hear it. Her stomach was toned now, definitely the beginnings of a four pack, and her posture showed off sleek muscles in her arms and legs. Steph had had a hot body before, and I'd loved all these delicious curves, but now…sweet Jesus.

I don't think I've ever been harder. My cock was throbbing with each beat of my heart, and I needed her like I've never needed a woman before. I just couldn't think. I closed my eyes and put the photo face down on the desk; struggling to regain some level of control.

I took several deep breaths, but that didn't really help, so I took some more. Think of something, anything… anything else – I instructed myself. But it didn't work; nothing could remove the vision of her standing there with desire blazing in her stunning blue eyes. The image was indelibly burned into my brain.

'Oh God.' I repeated.

I slumped back into the seat and tried to myself calm down. Eventually I gave up, and picked up her letter to continue reading.

Like it?

Like it! I burst out laughing at that – talk about understatement of the year.

I've noticed that you seem to enjoy yourself when I wear stockings on distraction jobs…thought I'd let you see the rest of my outfit.

I hope this gives you a few restless nights Ranger – it's only fair that I reciprocate.

Consider yourself thoroughly kissed.

Don't get shot (or stabbed, killed, poisoned, kidnapped – or harmed in any way!)

Love always,

Babe x

P.S. Let everyone know I'm ok? And pls tell Tank to keep doing what I told him to do!

P.P.S. Look, I shot the paper man to shit! I'm getting better; the boys say I might only need another month of training. Xx

This huge grin invaded my face – 'love always'! I put the letter back into the envelope and put it back into the packaging with the plaque, and I pulled out the thing that was folded up. It was two paper men targets used for gun practice.

The first paper man was shot once in the shoulder; on the back it said 'Day one; I fired a whole round at this thing, and I only hit it once. Of course, it's hard to hit these things at 100yrds…esp if you have your eyes closed!

She was right; the second paper man was shot to shit. He had six shots in him: two in the forehead, and four in the heart. On the back it said 'Day 54: 6 shots, 6 hits, 200yrds. Who knew your aim improved if you kept your eyes open?

Once again, I couldn't stop my laughter. I laughed so hard my body shook.

'What?' asked Tank.

I got up and handed him the targets. He looked at them for a minute, and then joined me in my laughter, shaking his head.

The General grinned at me, 'like your present?'

'Yeah. Thanks.' I managed to say when I got the laughter under control, but the infernal grin wouldn't disappear.

'Good. I'm sorry to say she's incommunicado for the next couple of weeks, she knows this as well, so she's not expecting a reply from you.'

The grin disappeared. 'Why is she incommunicado? What happened? Is she ok?' I'm babbling - next stop, eating donuts.

'She's fine. It's her trainers that are having some trouble. Don't worry, she'll be fine.' The General gave me a clap on the back, which was the same as a hearty goodbye from someone else, and left the room, carrying his briefcase.

I've just received a present from the absent love of my life, via a man who's known only as the General, who's the shadow head of the FBI, and I'm babbling. Christ. Sometimes I feel like my life isn't real; I'm in a play – and the whole world knows it but not me.

I sat down heavily. 'Shit. Getting a communiqué from her makes me feel like I've just run ten miles.'

'Or watched a porno.' Said Tank, flicking his gaze below my belt.

'Shut up.'

'Or what?' said Tank with a cocky grin.

'I'll rip off your dick and feed it to you.'

Tank blew an air kiss in my direction, 'you just want to touch my lovestick.'

'Lovestick? Christ. Fuck off Tank, and get Bobby and Lester.'

Tank grinned and exited stage left.

Chapter 9

_Ranger's POV_

'You still talk tough big bro.' Damien said with an amused expression on his face, looking at the space left by Tank.

'Yeah, didn't you get the memo?'

'A wiseass too.' Damien got up and walked over to me, and pulled me into a brotherly hug. 'It's been too long Ranger. Visiting a couple of times year isn't good enough bro.'

'Been busy.' I replied, but I felt a twinge of guilt – Damien was right, it isn't good enough. 'Besides Miami's a fair trek, Damien.' I said, feeling defensive.

'When you have a company plane?'

'Exactly - the plane belongs to the company.'

'And you own 70 of it.' Damien replied.

'I'll try to visit more, ok? Quit busting my balls 'Mien. Now, what's this case about?'

'Best to wait until your men get here.'

'All right. You going to introduce me to this lady here?'

'Sorry. Agent KQ, this is my brother, his name's Ricardo Carlos Manoso, but everyone, including family, calls him Ranger. Ranger, this Agent KQ. She's works cases with me. We're a team.'

'A team…like partners?' I said, I knew I probably had that knowing look in my eye which always pissed my little bro off.

'Yeah, like partners. Jeez, how long did it take you to work it out?'

'A few seconds after I walked into the room.' I said, with a slight smirk. I held out my hand to Agent KQ and took a moment to admire her liquid grace and beautiful looks. With near shoulder length chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, an olive skin tone and high cheekbones, she had an exotic cast to her that was definitely appealing. As she stood I noticed her height, she must be about 5'3", certainly not much taller than that. She had a voluptuous body with feminine curves that most women would kill for.

She took my hand and gripped it strongly, she flashed me a radiant smile and said, 'call me Pat.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' I said.

'Thanks. I've been wanting to meet the older bro that Damien hero worships.'

'I do NOT hero worship him!'

'Uh huh.'

'I don't!' Damien said mock-crossly, folding his arms over his chest.

'Don't be mad.' Said Pat with a mischievous smile, 'you know I love you.'

'Oh, well that's ok then.' Said Damien with a laugh. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly and passionately. Finally he set her back down and she looked a little flustered, and not a little bit breathless.

My cell rang, and I answered with an apologetic look to Damien and Pat.

'Yo.'

'Ranger?' said Grandma Mazur, not sounding her usual bubbly self at all. I know I joke about Grandma Mazur being scary, but the truth is I really like her – she always understood, and supported, Steph's need to fly.

'Grandma Mazur? What's the matter?'

'There's a man in the house. Everyone's out, and I'm locked in the bathroom.'

I checked my guns were loaded and I started moving out the door, 'I'm on my way. Does he know you're locked in there?'

'I think so. What if he can pick the lock?'

'Keep calm ok? I'll be there in a few minutes.' I was running down the stairs four at a time. I leapt into the Porsche, and sped out of the garage – driving like a madman. I said I'd look out for Babe's family while she was gone – I'd never forgive myself if Grandma Mazur was hurt.

After what felt like an eternity, I arrived. I leapt out of the car, drew my gun and burst through the door. I headed straight for the bathroom. The door was kicked down and the man was kicking and beating Grandma Mazur, and he had a gun drawn. I didn't hesitate; I pulled the trigger and killed the intruder.

Just like I would for Steph.

I pulled his body off Grandma Mazur and gently lifted her up to standing.

'Sorry I took so long.' I said softly.

'That's ok, traffic can be a real bitch at this time of day.' She was smiling bravely but I could suddenly see the frail, scared woman underneath. 'Ellen cooked some cookies this morning, you want one?'

'No thanks, but how about you eat one while I deal with the police?'

'Sounds good.'

I offered my arm with a courtly bow, but the truth is I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't fall down the stairs, and I'm pretty sure she'd be offended if I asked if she needed a hand. Steph's the same.

She smiled up at me, 'well aren't you the one?'

I smiled back, 'let's hope so.'

I'd called the police on my way over and it only took them two more minutes to arrive. I spent an hour going over my statement, but in the end I was free to go. I led Grandma Mazur out to my car, intending to drive her to hospital.

'Hot damn! I've got to get me one of these cars!' she said, then she noticed the direction we were driving in. 'We're not going to hospital, are we?'

'No?' I said.

'No.' she said firmly. 'I bet you Rangeman have a hottie doctor that can check me over, right?'

'Right, though I can't attest to the 'hottie' part. I don't bat for that team.'

Grandma Mazur laughed. 'Glad to hear it. It'd be a terrible waste!'

'Thanks, Ma'am.'

'What's with all the 'Ma'am' nonsense? You've just killed a man to protect me, I think you're entitled to calling me Edna.'

'Edna it is.' I replied.

We arrived at the Rangeman headquarters and I took her up to the conference room where I knew Bobby would be. Half way up the stairs she started lagging behind and I cursed myself for a fool. I should have taken the elevator.

I lifted her up and carried her easily in my arms.

'Hot Damn! A girl could get used to this!'

I smiled at her and continued up the stairs. Silence fell over the conference room when I walked in carrying Edna.

'Bobby. You need to take a look at Edna.' Bobby stood up and started moving towards us.

'He's definitely a hottie,' Edna murmured into my ear.

I grinned, 'good to know. Bobby, take her up to the seventh floor, make sure she gets anything she needs.'

'Anything?' said Edna with a wicked gleam in her eye.

'Almost anything.' I amended.

Bobby took her from my arms and carried her out of the room.

'We need to find out why Carl Tilio felt the need to break in and beat up Grandma Mazur. Ms Mazur says that he kept asking her about 'fists'. So I want you to try and find out anything you can about that.'

'Huh.' Said Damien.

'What?' I said, feeling irritable.

'Sit down bro, I guess I'd better tell you about the case.'

Chapter 10

_Ranger's POV_

I've been working on the case for three weeks now, and so has the entire Rangeman Corporation, worldwide. We've finally cut a break and I almost wish we hadn't.

See, Damien explained the case to me. Basically these four guys, known as the Fists of Fury, went undercover for a ten-month job. Their aim was to find and infiltrate a fairly big drug ring in New York. They then took the ring down and now there's several extra people visiting prison. Permanently.

Unfortunately, some of the info the Fists received wasn't 100 accurate; in fact in it was barely 50 accurate. As a result one of the thugs got away, without the Fists even knowing it. The information they received was from a Fed, turns out the Fed has ties to the New York Family, and calling him corrupt is a gross understatement.

The remaining thug, Gregorio Filani, scampered back to the Family - telling them that the Fists have _The Disk_. Apparently _The Disk_ belongs to the Family, and they want it back. So, the Family lent Filani a couple of thugs, one of which was Carl Tilio, to try and retrieve _The Disk_.

But Filani hasn't managed to find the Fists, cos they're on lockdown, but he did find something linking Steph to the Fists. I have no idea what.

So, our job is to find the Fists before the Family does.

If it was up to me, I never would have taken such a FUBAR case. But the General asked, and now Steph's somehow involved. How does she do it?

I put her family in a safe house. Ellen wowed the kitchen, Frank adopted the plasma screen TV, and the girls loved the lake. Val and Albert were just happy to get away. I gave Edna wrestling videos to make sure she wouldn't get bored. She smiled and said, 'you _are_ the one!'

So, Plum family safe, I set about trying to find the Fists.

A small division of Trenton Rangeman were still looking for Steph as well, but as the days passed, the ball of ice in my stomach grew.

And now I'm staring at the two bits of paper with the information about our 'break' written on it. On the page on the left was the supposed location of my Babe. On the right was the supposed location of the Fists. The ball of ice was tennis ball size, now it's basketball size.

Some clever guy has printed the findings on acetate paper, so I could put them on the overhead projector. I'd find out later who did it and give them a raise.

I lifted my eyes from the two pages and looked round at the conference room. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to tell them what we'd found out. I stood up slowly and turned on the overhead projector.

I put the first acetate on. 'This is Steph's location.' I put the second acetate on lower, so that the second address was below the first address, 'This is the Fists address.' Then I slowly slid the two acetates together, so that the two addresses merged and became one.

From my team came a resounding 'Shit!'

Yeah, that sums it up.

Damien and Pat looked confused, but I didn't explain to them.

'Bombshell's in the thick of it.' Said Tank, disbelieving.

'Who's Bombshell/Steph? What she got to do with this case?' Pat asked.

'She's the reason we're coming with you to help the Fists.' I said. My men nodded in agreement.

Looks like we were in for the long haul.

_Steph's POV_

I've been here for three months now. Three whole fricking torturous, arduous months. My body is toned and slim, my skin has a healthy glow and my hair is still a rats nest.

I can handle virtually every gun you could ever give me, including rocket launchers.

I can spot a tail and lose it in minutes.

I can plant bombs, I can even deactivate a few of the simpler ones.

I can do serious Karate, only one belt away from Black!

I can pick various locks.

I can hot wire a load of cars and motorbikes.

I can run ten miles easily.

I can cook and eat healthily, though I still prefer junk.

But you know what I can't do?

I can't LEAVE!

We've been on lockdown for nearly four weeks and I'm going stir-fry crazy! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT! But the boys won't let me leave; it's Russia all over again! Just to fill the time, they boys have started teaching me how to fight with knives, how to throw knives, and how to bodyguard properly - though a lot of that is just what I've been learning all ready.

I'm good: really, really good. If I tried really hard I could probably kick Ranger's ass. But mostly I just wanted to kiss it. And him. I really wanted to kiss him. The shower massager just doesn't cut it anymore. I need Ranger. I need to talk to him, to touch him, to smell him. I'm going crazy.

The red phone in the kitchen rang loudly, interrupting my thoughts.

Adam answered it, grunting a few times.

Then he turned to us, 'Some Feds are coming to play.'

'Guess we're going to find out what the hell's going on.' said Tian.

'You don't know?' I asked, incredulous.

'Something must have gotten FUBARed with our last case.' Zach said.

'We just don't know what.' Jay explained.

'Great.' I said, rolling my eyes. 'Wait! If the Feds are coming in, can I go out?'

'Nope. Once they're in, they're staying in – at least until lockdown's over.'

'Great.' I repeated with a sigh. 'Oh well, if we're having guests I'd better get dressed.' The boys nodded, and we all got up and went to our respective rooms to get changed into something more Bad-ass. I pulled on black combats, loose enough to hide my ankle holster, a tiny stretchy black top, and a black leather jacket to hide the gun at my waist and the knives attached to my forearms. Then I tugged on my black fluffy Rabbit Slippers. What? I have cold feet.

I walked out and the boys burst out laughing.

'You can't wear those!' Tian gasped.

'Sure I can, they're black.'

I guess my logic was irrefutable because they just nodded and carried on laughing.

We sat down in the kitchen, round the huge table, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I folded my arms and rested my head on them; I'll just close my eyes for a sec.

Someone was stroking my hair. Mmm…that's nice. When my eyes finally fluttered open the table was full. And the person opposite me kinda looked like Ranger.

'You look like Ranger.' I said.

'He's my brother Babe,' said the person I seemed to be sitting on. I twisted around so I could face Ranger. I really was sitting on his lap.

'Ranger!' I exclaimed. Then I threw my arms round his neck and kissed him thoroughly. But wow, he gave as good as he got…and I need a new pair of panties.

It's been so long, but nothing has felt so right. God, to be in his arms again. I inhaled the scent of him, and his warm, strong arms surrounded me. I pressed my body into his, andI felt that his was oh so ready for me.

With a great deal of effort I climbed off his lap, then I grasped his wrist and pulled him firmly up with me, and I started to drag him to my bedroom but I got momentarily distracted when I glanced back at him and saw his eyes black and hooded with desire. I pushed him against the wall and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, but they were so fiddly and I really didn't have the patience, so I ripped his shirt open – buttons flew everywhere. My fingers eagerly explored the planes of his body, so well remembered from our night together.

His hands eased my jacket from my shoulders onto the floor. Then his hands swept up underneath my t-shirt and I moaned into his mouth.

'GUYS!' Adam yelled, 'BEDROOM.' I nodded and grabbed Ranger again, pulling him from the wall down the corridor to my bedroom.


	9. The beginning of another three for one

Sorry it's been a while. Smut for everyone who requested it! So, uh, SMUT WARNING!

Chapter 11

I shut the bedroom door with my foot, and turned back to Ranger. His chest was heaving, his pants were tight, and his eyes were sexy as hell.

'Let's slow things down a notch.' He said, voice husky. 'I'm all for animal sex, but I think you deserve better than that right now. You deserve some finesse.'

'Finesse is fun. Out of control is better.'

Ranger flashed me 100watts. 'I'm serious Babe. Besides, maybe we should talk first.'

'You actually want to talk? Well there's a first for everything.' I smiled at him to take any sting out of the words.

Ranger grinned and lay down on the bed, still looking absolutely delectable with his shirt off. Wonder where his shirt is now?

'Think it's down in the kitchen somewhere Babe. You ripped it off me and threw it over your shoulder somewhere.'

'I did?' I said, smiling unrepentantly, 'oops.' I grinned. I lay down next to him, and we both automatically twisted out bodies so that we were lying on our sides, facing each other. 'What did you want to talk about Ranger?'

'Us.'

'uh huh…'

'I want to know what we're doing.'

'Right now?'

'Babe. You know what I mean.'

I reached my hand out and started trailing it up and down his gorgeously muscular arm. What? I can't keep my hands to myself!

Over the past couple of months I've grown stronger. Physically, mentally - stronger. So I looked Ranger in the eyes and told him the truth.

'I'm not sure what's going on with us.' I was still playing with his arm, and I could feel the tension radiating off him suddenly. 'But I know what's going on with me. Want me to share?'

He nodded.

'I've done a lot of thinking over the past few months, there's not much else to do when you're running or lifting weights.' He nodded agreement, and I continued.

'What I think is that you've always been there for me, even when I haven't always made that easy for you.' I grinned, thinking of all the times he'd tried to put me in a safe house. Maybe if I'd explained Russia he would've understood my aversion to safe houses.

'What I think is that I've spent a lot of time working on a relationship with Joe that I knew wasn't going to work, because of the burg expectations. What I think is that I spent a lot of time working on it with Joe because he was the safe option.'

Now to the really tricky part that had my heart pounding, 'Nothing easy is worth doing, and risks are more rewarding than the safe option. I frequently take risks with my life; I take one every time I walk out the door. What I think is that maybe I should take a risk with my heart. So, I'm taking a risk. I'm giving you my heart; just try not to break it. I'm in love with you Ranger. That's what's going on with me.'

The tension drained out of Ranger and a slow sexy smile spread across his face, and then he said, 'Fair exchange is no robbery Babe. I've got your heart, but you've got mine. I'm in love with you Babe. That's what's going on with me.'

Then he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he pulled back and looked at me questioningly. More? He was asking. Hell Yeah! I smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. I drew back and looked into his molten eyes. We'd done nothing more than give each other a small kiss each, but both of us were breathing heavier.

I moved my body closer to his and ran my hand up and down his arm, exploring the muscular contours with my fingertips. Last time we'd been together it had been amazing, but it had been about him pleasing me, and him getting pleasure from pleasing me. Don't get me wrong, I hadn't just lied there and said Hell Mary's, there'd been participation on my part too, but this time it was about the both of us, being together - it was going to be a mutual pleasure fest.

I licked my lips, and I noticed that Ranger's eyes darkened, so I did it again. I ran my hand down from his shoulder to his pecks. I stroked my hand across his broad chest, loving the way his nipples were hard already. I teased his nipples, lightly pinching them and rolling them between my fingertips, eliciting a low groan from him. I leaned forward slightly and kissed him butterfly-soft on his neck. I felt the warmth of his hands on my waist, 'you're over dressed Babe.' He said, voice husky.

I leaned back and removed my top in one smooth motion, leaving me wearing my black lacy bra that I'd worn in my photo for him. 'Better?' I asked.

He nodded, his hands caressed up my back and down my arms, investigating the new strength and shape of them. He twisted his body so he was lying on his back and I was straddling his hips.

He looked up at me and groaned. Then his hands stroked up my four pack to cup my breasts. He massaged me expertly and his fingers teased my sensitive nipples through the sheer material of my bra. My turn to moan.

I leaned down, pressing my breasts more firmly into his huge hands. Then my tongue darted out and traced the outline of his lips. His lips parted slightly in invitation and I plunged my tongue into the waiting warmth of his mouth. As my tongue duelled with his I felt a new rush of wetness between my legs. I moaned into his mouth and one of his hands left my breast, slid down my body and stroked firmly between my legs. Even through the material of my clothes, I still felt a jolt of pleasure when he rubbed in just the right place. I gasped into his mouth and felt his lips turn upwards in a smile.

He pulled back and turned so that I was lying on my back and he was kneeling between my legs. 'Still over-dressed Babe.' Then he crawled down my body to pull off my shoes. He paused when he realised I was wearing black bunny slippers, not the expected CAT boots. Then a wide grin spread across his face, 'You never disappoint Babe.' He said, removing my slippers. I tugged off his boots while he removed my socks, then he moved back up to unsnap my combats. I shifted my hips off the bed to help him, and in a second my combats were in a pile on the floor. I was wearing my matching black lacy thong panties and I could tell Ranger liked them by the way he licked his lips.

'That photo of you Babe, I can't even begin to explain what that picture does to me.'

I smiled at Ranger. 'Let's see shall we?' Then I climbed off the bed and disappeared into the closet. A moment later I came back out, and I paused in the doorway. Ranger was lying on my bed, wearing nothing but his combats, his hair untied, staring at me with black eyes.

'Babe.' He said, his voice deeper and huskier than I've ever heard it.

I'd put on my stockings and suspender belt, and my panties on over them, so that he could remove my panties without having to remove anything else.

I struck the same pose I'd used in the photo. 'Like this?' I asked Ranger.

'Yeah Babe. Just like that.'

He lay on my bed, staring at me, but his hot gaze wasn't uncomfortable.

'Come over here.' He said.

I walked slowly over to the bed, putting a little extra swing in my walk.

'You see something you want Ranger?'

'Oh yeah Babe,' he replied licking his lips. 'Come here.' He ordered. God he's so sexy. I climbed onto the bed and crawled slowly over to him, like a cat moving in to pounce. Then I unsnapped his combats and pulled them off him, revealing a truly magnificent naked Ranger. Ranger reached up and undid my bra, throwing it to the side somewhere. Then he pulled my head down and kissed me until rational, coherent thought had long since moved to Hawaii. I vaguely felt him take off my panties, and then there was nothing vague about the next feeling as he stroked between my legs again.

'You're so wet Babe.' He said against my lips, 'tell me what you want me to do.'

'I want you inside me; I want to cum while you're inside me. I want to feel you filling me, spreading me, stretching me. I want you.' Ranger kissed me deeply and changed our positions so that I was on my back and he was between my legs. I could feel him at my entrance, and I reached down to guide him inside me. My eyes widened as I felt his girth, I'd forgotten how big he is.

'I won't hurt you Babe.' I nodded and guided his head to my hot wet entrance. I moaned as I felt his hard cock pushing at my pussy, easing in with frustrating slowness. Ranger laughed softly as I squirmed, trying to force more of him inside me.

'You want more?'

'Yes! Ranger! Please, more, I need more, more of you inside me, Please!'

He laughed again, and eased a little more of himself inside me, 'like this?'

'yes!' my breath was coming out in little mewling gasps, but I nearly screamed when his thumb firmly massaged my clit. My hips jerked involuntarily, and he groaned as I buried him inside me to the hilt. I loved the way he felt inside me, it was so perfect, I felt complete down to the core of my very being.

Except for his thumb, he held himself still - fighting for control. He increased the pressure on my clit and his slow circles sped up. My muscles were jerking and spasming now, I could feel the delicious heat in me rising and rising, I felt another flood of my juices and so did Ranger. He groaned and his thumb sped up more. With a scream I fell over the edge, and Ranger's thumb kept me there for as long as possible.

When I finally came back to my body I could see the sweat glistening on Ranger's forehead, could see the effort of keeping still. 'Now.' I said, clenching my muscles once around him. He groaned and pulled out of me slowly, burying himself with a long deep stroke.

I pulled my leg up and put it on his shoulder, increasing the depth of his stroke. He groaned again and kissed me deeply whilst plunging into me. 'So tight, so wet, so perfect.' He moaned against my lips. I leaned up and sucked his nipples, scraping my teeth across them.

Ranger sucked on my neck over my hammering pulse, and increased the speed and strength of his strokes. 'I love you Babe.' He whispered across my sensitive skin, moving faster inside me. We moved together like we'd been partners for years, and with one final thrust, Ranger bit down on my neck as he came. And feeling his cum spatter on my hot walls, I came too, milking his orgasm.

'I love you Ranger.' I said when I regained the ability to talk. I felt his lips curve up in a lazy smile across my neck, and he kissed me lightly where he'd bit me. Then he heaved himself up on his arms, taking his excess weight off me.

He eased out of me, then wrapped his arms securely around me. 'I love you Steph.' He said. 'I love you.' I repeated. We smiled and held each other, and then we kissed lightly. Then we kissed not so lightly. Moments later we descended back into the world of the animal, and finesse had taken a long walk off a short pier.

Hours later and I stretched out my aching muscles, I was physically very fit, but certain muscles hadn't had that good a work out for a long time. Ranger chuckled in smug male amusement as I winced.

'Hey!' I said, 'I'm all achy, it's a bad thing!' Ranger flashed me a 200 watt smile and said in his most sexy voice, 'guess I'll just have to kiss you and make it better then.' I was about to say that giving me a kiss would be enjoyable but wouldn't really help, when I realised that he wasn't headed to play with my tongue. My hips shot off the bed as his tongue stroked my swollen, sensitive, clit, and my hands fisted in the bedspread. 'Mmm.' I managed to say. Ranger laughed and the vibrations ran straight to my doodah. Oh my.

Ranger and I had spent hours rolling around between the sheets, on the floor, in the shower, in the bath, on the bed, even in the closet. And between all the mind numbing, multi-orgasm-inducing sex, we'd also been talking. Not about anything all that serious – not life and death and kids and mortgages, but just talking. It was cosy, comfortable and fun. And surprisingly easy.

'What's the time?' I yawned.

Ranger looked at the alarm by my bedside. '5:40' he said.

I sat bolt upright. 'AM?' I exclaimed.

'AM.' He said, sounding very satisfied with himself.

'But…we…for hours! I mean…Jeez. No wonder I'm hungry.' Ranger burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but join in - his laughter's infectious.

'Why don't you get us something to eat?' Ranger said.

'What? So I'm your slave now, is that it?'

Ranger grinned, 'no. But you know where the food is.'

'Remember the room we were in?'

'Yeah.'

'That's the kitchen. People keep food there.'

'Wiseass. My shirt's gone.' He said.

'So?'

'So I can't go out there without a shirt! Whereas you have plenty of clothes.'

'Why can't you go out there without a shirt on?'

'Babe! Remember when you said 'Fuck! Like that Ranger, like that!' and scraped your nails down my back?'

'I did not say that!' I said, going red.

'Yes you did.' Ranger said, grinning. 'Look at my back.' He said, twisting round so I could see.

'Probably no one will notice the scratches, they're really not that bad!' Especially if you squinted your eyes and tilted your head – you could barely see the scratches then. 'Besides, I'm not ready to face all the teasing yet. But you're a big, strong, wonderful, sexy man who's clearly not afraid of a little bit of teasing, are you?'

'Babe. That's cheating.'

'What is?' I said, eyes wide.

'Using my own masculinity against me.'

'Huh?' I said, doe eyed, looking innocent and confused.

'That's cheating too!' he complained, 'Fricking Bambi eyes.' He muttered as he climbed out of bed, pulling on his combats.

'What do you want for breakfast Babe?'

'Anything you want to bring me, just don't be too long. I'll miss you.' and I might starve to death.

Ranger smiled and kissed me. 'I won't be long.' He paused by the door, straightened his shoulders, and, in nothing but his combats, he went to face the music.

_Ranger's POV_

I turned left as I walked out of Babe's room, I could hear voices. Great. Tank, Bobby, and Lester would feel free to rip it out of me, but Damien probably wouldn't. The Fists might be a little bit more restrained, as they didn't know me. And I doubted Pat would be mean, she likes me.

I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

Everyone fell silent, and a lot of eyes swung my way.

'Nice of you to show up.' Said Tank, amused.

'Actually I just came for food.' Don't show weakness!

The table was in the way, and if I went to the fridge to look, they'd all see my back. What to do? Well hell. I can't hesitate, that shows weakness, dammit! I went to the fridge and pulled out a yoghurt each, and a couple of croissants each, then I got us an apple each. Would that do? I got us both a glass of orange juice and a bottle of water and then I dumped it all on a tray. I pushed the tray along the kitchen side and then I turned to face Tank, Bobby and Lester.

'Bring it on.' I said.

'Four visible hickeys,' Tank said. Shit! I should have left my hair down.

'And judging by the scratch marks down your back, Panther's finally met his match.' Said an amused Lester.

'Visibly tired, and you're definitely not walking in anything resembling a straight line.' Said Bobby.

I opened my mouth to say something witty, but instead I got overtaken with this huge yawn. Causing my men to burst into laughter.

'Jeez.' Tank laughed, 'You're so tired you can't even think of a comeback.'

'Bite me.' I growled.

'I think Bombshell's already done that!' Said Lester.

'Fuck you all.' I said pleasantly.

'Thanks for the offer man, but maybe you should recover some first.' Said Bobby. 'You're always telling us how bad it is to dry shoot our guns!'

Then the hyena's started cackling again. I grabbed the tray and made a quick exit.


	10. Payback

Some action - for those who wanted a quick demonstration of Steph's new kick-ass ness.

Chapter 12

Ranger all but ran in and shut the door. 'Shit.' He said after a moment.

'What?' I asked.

'I forgot my shirt.' Ranger tugged his hair tie out and walked over to me carrying a tray. 'Hope this is ok.' He said, gesturing to the food.

'It's fine, thanks love.'

A huge grin spread across Ranger's face, 'it was worth it just to hear you say that.'

'Aww, did they give you hard time?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' And then he told me. I tried to hold in the giggling, really I did, but I couldn't help it.

'Not funny Babe.' Ranger said.

'It really is.' I said, between giggles.

'Fine. You get to go out next time.'

'NO! You're right, it's not funny, not funny at all.'

'Too late.' Ranger said with a grin.

'Damn.' I muttered, and Ranger laughed.

We ate our dinner/breakfast quietly, and then we slipped between the sheets once again, but for the first time it was for actual sleep.

'You change the sheets?' Ranger asked.

'Yeah.' I murmured, feeling sleepy.

'That's nice.' Said Ranger, snuggling into my back, wrapping an arm around me.

'Mmm.' I said.

'Nite. Love you.'

'Love you.' I managed to say. Then we were out for the count.

I was having a lovely dream, really nice - then it was rudely interrupted. With water. Lots of freezing cold water.

I sat bolt upright, clinging the bed spread to me, and I screamed like a girl. Glad all that training came in useful. Bobby, Tank and Lester were running out of the room with three empty buckets. I leapt out of bed and ran into my closet, I tugged on combats, CAT boots, a bra and a top, and I pulled back my hair. Ranger was wearing his boots and his combats when I came back in, but he still had no shirt. Ah well. He tied his hair back and said, 'Where to?'

This all happened in a matter of seconds, guess training was useful after all.

I ran out of my room and down to the kitchen, closely followed by Ranger. I pushed a few buttons and several screens came out of the kitchen tabletop; the monitors showed Tank and Bobby and Lester hiding outside, behind the bridge, over the pond in the garden.

I gestured to them and Ranger nodded, expression severe. I kept my expression as pissed as his, and noted the woman's wide-eyed stare, she must be Pat, and Damien's surprise, the Fists just looked amused. Another man was in the kitchen, I didn't recognise him.

'General.' Said Ranger.

'Panther.' Said the man Ranger had spoken to.

I ignored the interplay and went to a cupboard that looked like a fridge, I typed in a code and opened the huge doors. Rows of guns gleamed at me, I selected two paint-balling guns. I loaded one and passed it to Ranger.

He flashed me all 200 watts. 'Like the way you think Babe.'

'Payback's are a bitch.' I said, as I locked and loaded my paint-ball gun.

'Damn straight.' Ranger said.

'This way.' I said, as I led him out the back. We circled silently round the boys, crouching behind a wall. I made a hand gesture meaning 'keep low and quiet', Ranger signalled an affirmative and we were off. I slunk off to a small hill, and Ranger sunk down in position. The boys were still completely unaware we were behind them; they were looking in the opposite direction – towards the house.

'No way would Ranger take this long to react.' Said Tank nervously, 'something's up.'

I gestured to Ranger and he nodded. With a 'one, two, three!' gesture we started firing. The boys were covered in yellow paint before they even knew what hit them.

'Retreat!' Tank yelled. And they ran back into the house, but they ran into the wrong entrance, they ran into the gun range, where we could still shoot at them.

'Come on!' I said to Ranger. We legged it down into the gun range and started firing again.

There was more in way of cover down there, and I abruptly remembered that there were four red paint ball guns. We had to get to them first.

I whispered this to Ranger and he nodded and made the gesture for 'where's the target?'

I gestured to a small room to our right and Ranger dived towards it, Tank noticed and then he was up and running – and Tank was closer. Tank grabbed a gun and fired at Ranger. Ranger ducked and retreated. 'Weapons in enemy hands.' He reported to me. I nodded, and made the sign for 'create distraction'. He nodded and started firing heavily towards Bobby and Lester, who were still gun-less. I sank down low and ran to a control station hidden in a wall. I typed in the access code and then started hacking into the system; activating the metal blinds. They slammed down, plunging the room into darkness. I picked the lock of the supplies room and snuck in, and then I grabbed two night vision goggles and some cuffs. I exited - not locking the room.

I pulled on one of the goggles and crawled over to Ranger and handed him the remaining pair. Then I gave him a pair of cuffs, and he flashed me a grin and nodded. We started separating the boys. We separated Bobby first, and it was easy to apprehend him; he was flailing in the dark – but we could see. Ranger then frog marched Bobby into the supply room, leaving him securely bound up, and then he locked the door.

Only Lester and Tank next. It took us nearly half an hour to get those two, then we went into the supply closet and got Bobby. Then I hacked into the system again and voila – let there be light; the metal blinds pulled back up.

'Hey!' said Tank, 'you had night vision.'

'Home advantage.' I said sweetly.

Then we marched the still bound-up Merry Men into the kitchen. Ranger lined them up.

Then stalked up and down in front of them.

'You're battered, you're bruised, you're yellow. What have you learnt from this undoubtedly humiliating defeat?' Ranger said, with a parade voice.

They muttered, and shifted their feet, and looked at the floor.

'Well?' Ranger said.

'Don't mess with Ranger and Bombshell.' Said Tank.

'You two kick ass.' Lester muttered.

'Payback's are a bitch.' Said Bobby, wincing.

'Damn fucking straight! Now get to your rooms and tidy your sorry selves up! Don't show your faces until you're clean! MOVE!'

'And gentlemen?' I said. They paused, looking wary. 'Pull a stunt like that ever again and you will wish those bullets were real. Clear?' They swallowed hard and nodded, backing away slowly.

I waited until they were definitely gone, and then I flicked my gaze to meet Ranger's. We burst out laughing.

'Priceless.' Ranger gasped, 'fucking priceless.' I nodded my agreement, trying to regain control.

'Damn, lover,' I said eventually, 'we make a great team!'

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him, 'Damn fucking straight.' He said, and then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow.


	11. The Disk

_Eeek! I know it's been a while…sorry! This is a rather plotty chapter, and it might be confusing, so just smile and nod. This whole 'lockdown/Disk/Family' thing wasn't actually part of my plan, I just looked the other way for two seconds, and BAM my muse had taken a tangent. Hope you all like - **let me know what you think!**_

Chapter 13

'Glad to see you got reacquainted with Miss Plum, Panther.' Said an amused male voice. It was the man that Ranger had called 'General'.

Ranger gentled our kiss and pulled away slightly, he looked into my eyes and smiled, 'did we get reacquainted Babe?'

I sent him a sexy smile and said in a purring voice, 'hell yeah.'

Ranger flashed me his 200 watt smile and leaned in to kiss me again.

'Jeez, Ranger.' Said Damien, a mixture of amusement and exasperation in his voice.

'What?' Ranger asked.

'Let the woman breathe!'

'I'm sure she doesn't mind.' Said Pat.

'No siree. Breathing's overrated anyway.'

Pat flashed me a stunning smile, 'especially when it's your man taking it away.'

Jay cleared his throat, 'I don't mean to be impatient or anything, but could we talk about our situation? I don't want to be on lockdown for the next twenty years of my life, so can we sort this out so we can all go our separate ways? This house isn't supposed to accommodate a hundred people.'

I rolled my eyes, 'you have the patience of a gnat; even I'm more patient than you.'

'And that's saying something,' Tian muttered.

'Hey!' I yelled. Ranger's arms tightened around me – probably because he thought I was going to do something rash like hitting Tian. He was right; I really wanted to hit Tian. Not hard enough to leave bruises…but still. 'I have patience.' I muttered sulkily.

'Sure you do…just not very much.' Tian replied.

'Why you little –' I took a long, deep, calming breath. 'We need to get out of lockdown. I love you guys, but I'm ready to kick your asses if I have to stay here another week.'

'I hear you.' said Adam.

'So what have we got?' asked the General.

Basically the Fists job went FUBAR, one of the baddies escaped and is now wreaking havoc on Gotham city and it's Batman's job to fix it.

Ok, I admit it; I switched off. One minute I was paying attention, and the next thing I know, wham, I'm off in la la land. It's the one thing the boys couldn't train out of me; I get bored.

'You're not listening.' Ranger whispered into my ear.

'Oopsie.' I whispered back.

Between our bouts of lovemaking Ranger had told me about the attack on Grandma, the corrupt Fed, The Disk, and the Family's involvement.

As far as I could tell they were just going over and re-hashing the same information Ranger had told me. But they still didn't know what to do.

'Give them The Disk.' I said.

'What?' Said Adam.

'Give them The Disk.' I repeated.

'But we don't have The Disk.' Adam replied, sounding exasperated.

'Then get it. It's what they want. The Family doesn't have a personal vendetta against you, they don't care overly much about the drug ring being busted; they just want The Disk. So give it to them, and they'll get off your backs.'

'Whatever The Disk is,' the General said, 'we probably don't want to give it back to the Family. The way they talk about it, the information is very valuable.'

'Then doctor The Disk, and give them the altered one, whilst copying the original for the Feds.' I said in my best well-duh voice.

'But we don't have The Disk.' Said Jay.

'Then get it!' I repeated; getting a bit exasperated myself.

'How are we supposed to get it when we don't know who has it?' said Zach, the practical one.

'We know who has it.' I said.

'We do?' asked Zach.

I looked round at all of them, and nodded, 'we do.' I confirmed.

They looked confused.

I sighed. 'Who told the Family that we have The Disk?'

'That other dealer guy, the one that escaped?' asked Jay.

'The one that Adam said is as dumb as a bunch of rocks, and can barely speak words of one syllable - let alone understand them? Why would he lie to the Family that we have The Disk? Even the Family know he's brain dead or they wouldn't have leant him Carl Tilio to find you guys. No, if he told the Family that we have The Disk, it was because he believed it, which means that someone else convinced him that you had it.'

'So who then?' said Tian.

I rolled my eyes. 'Who does that leave?'

'The Fed.' Ranger said.

'Exactly! If he'd double cross the Feds for money, why shouldn't he double cross the Family for money? Hmm…maybe that should have been triple cross? Anyway, the point is; that the corrupt Fed isn't stupid, and he must have set someone else up for the fall. Probably it was the drug ring that he was going to set up, he would claim they moved on to dealing information as well as drugs and while the Family dealt with the drugs ring, he'd secretly be selling the information, all the while saying the Feds are trying to buy the info from the drug ring. Than after the drug ring was dealt with, and The Disk wasn't found, he'd shrug and say that they must have sold it all ready. After a year or two he'd disentangle himself from the Family, saying that the Feds were on to him and that for the safety of all he should retire. Then bingo, he moves to Aruba.'

I smiled round at the room, 'of course, this is all pure speculation and female intuition; I don't have a shred of evidence, you'll need to make him talk. But maybe if you tell the Fed that that's what you're going to leak to the Family…With the charges levelled at him, he's looking at around ten years in jail, minimum. And if the Family knows he double/triple crossed them, then he won't survive two weeks. Enemies of the Family don't survive too long in jail; there're too many friends of the Family in there. And he knows it, he'll talk.' I concluded.

'When you said she has good instincts, you weren't kidding were you?' said the General to Ranger.

'Not even slightly.' Ranger replied, flashing me a proud smile and hugging me tightly.

The General went to the red phone; there were no buttons to press, no way to dial, so I guess it was a direct connection to someone. 'We think former Federal Agent Charles Bronswick has the disk, or knows its location' The General listened for a minute, then hung up without saying anything.

'Oh...' I said to Ranger. 'You get your phone manners from him!'

He grinned at me, 'yeah, blame him.' Then he frowned suddenly, 'Charles Bronswick? Related to Agent Fredrick Bronswick?'

'Yes.' Said the General. 'Fredrick is Charles' son. Fredrick's a good man, he's just been having a tough time because of his Father's betrayal.'

'That's why he was an asshole?' Ranger said, with a sigh.

'Yeah.'

'Fine,' Ranger said, 'You can let him work with me in the future, but I won't put up with any crap.' Ranger warned.

'Good.' Said the General with a hint of a smile, 'I was hoping you'd say that.'

Ranger raised an eyebrow; the General shook his head very slightly, 'some other time.' He said.

Ranger nodded.

Damien glanced from his boss to his brother. 'You're not a fed.' He said to Ranger.

'No.'

'But you follow the General's orders?'

'Suggestions.' The General said, 'not orders.'

Ranger shrugged, 'the General saved my life a couple of times. So sometimes I follow his suggestions.'

Damien nodded, but you could see he wanted to ask more.

'Are you sure we can trust Agent Fredrick Bronswick?' Pat asked the General.

'The apple doesn't normally fall far from the tree.' Jay agreed.

I felt Ranger tense, and he and Damien exchanged glances across the room.

'You shouldn't measure the son by the action's of the father.' Damien said softly.

Ranger nodded slightly to his brother, their eyes still holding each other's gaze. And looking into their eyes, seeing the hint of suffering and pain in them, I didn't doubt that their father had been a terrible man.


End file.
